tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Wiki improvement
With activity on the MUX picking up and earthshaking (literally!) TPs abounding, I’ve been trying to get the wiki up to snuff so new players have a resource for character backgrounds and MUX events. In light of that, we’re nearing the 1000-entry mark that would qualify is for Wikia spotlight status. Woot! Before we get to that point, I’d love feedback about how we can make the wiki more user-friendly for new players. If anyone would care to leave comments on how to make this place more organized or useful, I’d really appreciate it. Also, I’m looking for anyone who might have any logs or even just vague memories of events from the early days of the MUX to fill out our timeline. If so, please let me know, or just post if you prefer! Thanks again! Background Color Was the MUX Wiki background color changed from black to white accidentally or on purpose? Does anyone have a preferance? I liked the black background, but if the community prefers the white background I'm fine with it. However, if the change was accidental, I'll change it back. --BZero 19:57, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I didn't change it. I prefer Black myself. Kadjem 20:04, March 31, 2010 (UTC) * I use my own scheme. The white and yellow on black was too much for me. :) -Sydney 14:09, April 1, 2010 (UTC) * heh. It's mostly bluish-grey now, with a black border. B) --BZero 18:22, April 1, 2010 (UTC) * I looked at my profile and I think I might have switched the site profile by mistake ... I didn't notice that drop-down box said 'Admin Options' on the top of it before. What was the old scheme? I'll reset it. -Sydney 21:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) None of the available schemes looked right, or I'd have set it back myself. I'm starting to warm up to this one for now... --BZero 05:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Coding What's a good catagory name for MUX Code? "Code"? "Coding"? "MUX Code"? Anyone have an opinion or vote? B) --BZero 19:57, March 31, 2010 (UTC) As Code-Bldr, I vote for Coding: What makes the MUX Tick! J/K....Mux Code work for me Kadjem 20:05, March 31, 2010 (UTC) * OK. I'll use Category:MUX Code, then. (Looks like I had Category:MUX commands already, but MUX Code is more general.... --BZero 19:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) New Section? Am I over Looking a section for all the Joes, Cobra's, TF's and Other's that were Killed In Action? A 'K.I.A.' Section, or 'In Memorium'? If we don't have one, I'd be happy to do some Research, at least on he Joe/Cobra side. I know there were a bunch, especiall with the War in Benzheen, The Freighter, and a few others come to mind (Serpentor, Rusalka, Flagg) Thoughts? 20:52, April 2, 2010 (UTC) * I think all we have now is Category:Dead, so something a little more fleshed out would be nice, sure. B) I haven't forgotten I need to post the Cobra CoC list... I've just only had wiki time at work, and didn't have access to my MUX notes. --BZero 05:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Update: Recent Activity change? I don't have the option to show 'more recent activity' on My Home page anymore. How do I get that back? My options are set to show 7 days' worth of updates, a maximum of 100 entries. *fistshake* -Sydney 23:37, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Check The 'Manage Widgets' Button, Between Watchlist and Logout on the top of the Screen. There should be aWidget for it, that will add it back in.... Kadjem 23:40, April 29, 2010 (UTC) It might be the one called 'Recent Changes' Not sure. Mine never went away, thankfully. Kadjem 23:44, April 29, 2010 (UTC) * If nothing else, there's a link here if you want to just bookmark it. --BZero 19:29, September 7, 2011 (UTC)